Cupcakes: Remastered
by ODROverdrive
Summary: This is an 8 Part remake, continuation of Cupcakes. Enjoyed


**The following is a non-profit, fan fiction interpretation. My Little Pony is owned by, well, Hasbro. Please support the official release.**

**Cupcakes Pt. 1 is owned but Sgt. Sprinkles. This is simply an 8 part extended remake with a lot of plot twists**

There was a long yawn that came from the mouth of Pinkie Pie. "Aah, it's time to start a long, happy day of Cupcake making. I can't wait to see who I will call forth to help me today." She rose from her bed, and walked to a box on the far side of her room. She opened it, and sifted through the names with her right hoof. She removed a slip of paper from the box, and slowly opened it to reveal a name. "Rainbow Dash. Yay, I finally get to work with one of my friends. This is going to be so swell." She smiled wide. So wide, that if you had actually seen it, you'd have thought it was kind of…scary. She walked over to her bedroom mirror. Her pupils dilated, and her normally frizzy, puffy hair went flat and straightened, although the image in the mirror stayed to the original look of Pinkie Pie "Pinkemena wants to play." She walked off.

CUPCAKES (1 of 8)

Rainbow Dash soared towards the ground, going as fast as she had ever gone before. Faster than the speed of sound. Closing in on Sweet Apple Acres, she broke the visible light spectrum, creating the Sonic Rainboom. It launched her in the direction of Twilight Sparkles tree home. She stopped in front of Spike, leaving rainbow fire trails behind her hooves. "14.45 seconds between the Sonic Rainboom and your arrival at my house. New record!" said Twilight Sparkle. "I knew I could do it. I'm the Amazing Rainbow. Dashie the Great! Nothing fazes a Pony of my caliber." Spike high fives her hoof. "I knew that, for you, it would be a piece of cake." "Cake…? Pinkie Pie! I gotta get to SugarCube corner! I'll see you guys later!" She jetted in the direction of Sugar Cube corner. "I wonder what Pinkie has in store for Rainbow." said Spike. Twilight scoffed. "This is Pinkie here. What could happen?"

"Crap, I'm late! Crap, I'm late!" Rainbow Dash came to a stop in front of the SugarCube corner entrance. "Be cool, Dash. Act natural. You lost track of time. Pinkie will understand. She's a party pony. Fashionably late is her thing." She steps inside. "Dashie! You're here!" Pinkemena hopped happily in circles, surrounding Rainbow Dash. "Hey Pinkie, I am really sorry for being late. I was with Twilight, practicing my Sonic Rainboom for the next Cloudsdale Games." "Oh don't you worry about a thing Rainbow Dash. It's all fine." She did her usual, non creepy, Pinkie Pie smile, and Rainbow Dash noticed the change in her hair. "Pinkie, I must say, I like the flat look better. You old hair was…I don't know, but flat suits you." "Well thank you Dash, that's really nice." Dash leaned against the counter. "So what do you have in store for me today? Are we going on a pranking spree through Ponyville? I have the perfect one for Rarity, and…" "We're going to bake cupcakes!" Rainbow Dash looks quite confused. "Uuum Pinkie, you know that I can't bake? I mean, remember last time?" Pinkemena laughed. "Oh, don't worry Dashie. I'll be doing most of the work. I just need you for a few minor things." Rainbow nodded. "Okay Pinkie, I'm ready for anything. Nothing fazes Dashie the great!" Pinkemena smiled and handed her a cupcake. "Here you go." Rainbow looked at it weirdly. "Uum, Pinkie, I thought we were making the cupcakes together." "We are, silly willy. I just made you a special one. To prepare you for later." Rainbow looked kind of skeptical, but in the end… "Aah, who turns down a free cupcake?" She ate it, and looked at Pinkie. "Wow Pinkie, this tastes good. Marble?"

"Yup-er-doodle. Only the best for my best friends!"

"So, now what?" Pinkie grinned. "You just take a nap." Rainbow raised and eyebrow that almost instantly dropped, as she became very drowsy. Before her eyes entirely closed, she saw Pinkemena pull shackles out of a closet.

"…uugh…What happened…?" She was in a dark room. It was so dark, that she could barely see the rest of her own body. She tried to shake her head to shake the dizziness, but she couldn't. "What the…?" She tried to move her hooves, but they were strapped down as well. Only thing that wasn't tied down were her wings, which fluttered frantically. A single light came on. "What was that?! What's going on?! Where am I?! Pinkie! HELP ME!" She heard echoed laughter. "What was that…?" She heard it again. "Pinkie…? Is that you…?" "Who else would it be silly?" She walked into the light slowly. Rainbow sensed something wrong with this picture. "Pinkie… What am I doing down here…? I thought we were baking cupcakes…" She giggled. "We are silly. I just needed you to help me get my final, "special" ingredient." She giggled again, but this one sounded more eerie, in a state of complete terror and peril, such as the state Rainbow Dash was in. This one seemed almost…demonic… "What special ingredient…?" "You, silly." She laughed, and Rainbow Dash looked at her and complete and total shock. Then, she laughed in a kind of panicked tone, trying to tell herself that this was all fake. "Hehe, very funny Pinkie Pie. Trying to fool 'ole Dashie into thinking you were gonna turn her into a cupcake. That's rich. Pony Prank of the Year… Hehe…" "Oh Dashie, thank you. But I haven't pulled a prank, so I can't accept your praise." She laughed again. Rainbow's hopeful smile turned to a face of panic and terror. "Okay Pinkie Pie, let me down… This is not funny…"

"Then why were you laughing?"

"I thought this was a joke…"

"I never joke about my cupcakes. They're very important to me."

"Let me go Pinkie."

"I can't do that."

"I thought we were friends…"

"We are, which makes me happy that we could spend your last moments together." Dash began to tear, and choke up. "the clouds will pile up… They'll wonder where I am… You'll be found out for sure…" "There are plenty other Pegasus ponies in Ponyville whose name I haven't pulled, so the clouds will be fine. And I wont get caught. How long do you think I've been doing this?" Pinkemena walked into the darkness, and she flipped a light switch. What Rainbow saw was horrifying… Painted Pony skulls hanging from the ceiling, Intestine streamers…a banner made out of Pony skin… But the worst sight of all was pinkie's dress… It was made entirely out of dried cutie marks… It has 6 Pegasus wings on the back, and there were 3 unicorn horns around her neck, on a necklace… It was gut wrenching… Rainbow Dash tried to fight it, but ended up throwing up at the sight… "What's wrong Dashie…? Too much paint on the skulls…?" "You're…fucking mad…Pinkie…" She laughed. "No I'm not silly. I've never been happier."

"Wait, you do this with ALL you're cupcakes…?"

"Why of course! The cupcake I made for you earlier, I got little Button Mash to help me with." Rainbow started to tear up. "How could you…? And to poor little Button Mash…" "It was easy! But it wasn't really fun… The young ones are never fun… They don't even put up a fight, they just cry…" Rainbow gave her a shocked, blank stare, and a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah, like that, but more emotional. The tears were coming out by the bucket." Rainbow turned her head around, and looked closely at her surroundings… There were mare skulls hanging from the ceiling, and fillies on the table. There was one skull though, that she recognized completely. It was the skull of a…griffon… "I…is that…?" "Oh this old thing?" Pinkie picked it up. "Hey there Dash. Let's hang out. These ponies are dweebs. All dweebs. Dweebs dweebs dweebs." Rainbow looked horrified, and she looked she was going to cry for dear life. "I had to get this one before she left town. Everyone in Ponyville has a name, that went into a bow that I use to decide who my cupcake buddy is next. But with Gilda here, she was unique. I had to snatch her up. I mean when was I going to get another chance to eat griffon." She smiled and licked her lips. "She was so fun to play with. Such a fighter. It was a lovely experience." "You are bat shit crazy, Pinkie Pie!" Dash yelled to the top of her lungs, in a panicked tone. "That reminded me, Gilda did have quite a meany mouth. It got so bad, that I had to cut out her tongue, which made it a lot less fun. You wouldn't want me to have to cut out your tongue, now would you?" Rainbow Dash hung her head in defeat.

Pinkemena put Gilda's skull on the table, then walked over to a cast, and wheeled it towards Dash. "Well, enough for the reminiscing, time to begin." She stopped, and looked at all of the tools, lying on the tray in the cart. She lifted a sharp, shiny skinning knife in the cleft of her hoof. "Pinkie… What are you gonna do with that…?" "Nothing, just making another addition to my dress." She placed the knife just above her cutie mark, and applied just enough pressure to break skin, and then she cut a circle around Rainbow's cutie mark. Dash wept, and the pure, unadulterated pain she was experiencing. She then used the side of the knife to slowly remove her cutie mark. "Pinkie, please…. If you just stop this, I wont tell ANYONE…" "But if I DON'T stop, you still wont tell anyone." Pinkemena then repeated the process, and Dash tearfully watched as her flesh was removed from her flank. She stood in front of her, and waved her cutie marks like pom poms. "D-A-S H-I-E, Dashie Dashie, yippee!" she placed them on the table next to Gilda's skull, and then she grabbed a large butcher knife. Her and Rainbow Dash met eyes. Rainbow's were red and puffy from all the crying, and Pinkemena's were scary, and her pupils were dilated. "Well Dashie, I think I'll wing it now."

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
